<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greater Fool by ErinPenwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912017">The Greater Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite'>ErinPenwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gift Exchange, Hurt and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pining, Size Difference, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, conflicted Gen, except I'm terrible and there is plot anyway, moral compass being skewed by love, tsukasa is just trying to be loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this scenario, who was the greater fool? Them, for chasing their extremes, or me, for falling for them both?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa, One-sided Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Greater Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubikun/gifts">kyuubikun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cube!</p><p>Sorry it took all friggin month, but I hope it was worth the wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could see the annoyance brewing behind Tsukasa's brow. The war party was less a scalpel than a cleaver, as was becoming apparant by the growing cacophony of grunting brutes lining the walls of the cavern.</p><p>"Would not the best course of action," I folded my arms into my sleeves, "be to first seed a little chaos?"</p><p>Annoyance was replaced with a dazzle of curiosity. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"The villagers already believe things like lightning being the wrath of the gods," I smirked. "Wouldn't it be rather jarring if a man they believed dead came to walk amongst them again?"</p><p>I was surprised my suggestion garnered a chuckle from Hyouga, but Tsukasa crossed his arms and bowed his head in thought. "It's not a bad idea." It was obvious he had more to say, but he simply conceded, "What's your plan?"</p><p>"If I arrive before the war party, I can have them believing whatever I want," I shrugged. "A few words, and I could herd them like lambs." I hid my disgust behind a smile. The twisted smirks of the thugs churned my stomach. All I could picture was them smashing everything Senku had strived so hard to create, but I wouldn't let myself stray further down that rabbit hole. Senku would be safe. I'd make certain of it.</p><p>Hyouga hammered out his approach on the village, and I reacted accordingly in all the right places. Now I knew their exact plan. He eyed me with no small amount of suspicion. "How much time will you need?" As sharp as he might be, I knew his type. I appeared the perfect pawn.</p><p>"A days head start should more than suffice."</p><p>I received a curt nod, and like that I was no longer a necessary component to the meeting. A pair of eyes followed me as I made my exit, but I refused to look back to see who they might belong to. That would make me appear untrusting and, thus, untrustworthy. As it stood, no one would suspect me of any sort of double cross.</p><p>The hairs on the back of my neck rose as those eyes landed on me once more. I couldn't hear either footsteps or breathing, but even as I continued toward the mouth of the cave, the feeling persisted.</p><p>"Gen."</p><p>Tsukasa. I nearly sagged in relief. Well, there were definitely some mixed emotions that hadn't been there before my little jaunt next door, but I hadn't met Senku until then either.</p><p>I paused midstep and glanced over my shoulder, "My dear Tsukasa. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>He closed the distance and my mouth went dry. "Gen, are you certain you are up for this?"</p><p>I tittered, "This isn't like you."</p><p>"Am I not supposed to care," he frowned, "about the well being of my people?"</p><p>"As a whole, certainly," I said. "But since when did you become so personally vested in the lives of each and every one of your subjects?"</p><p>His frown deepened. "That's not how I see us."</p><p>An idealist to his core. I was honestly impressed with the way hed spoken, the unquestioning fervor in his tone that made me unbearably weak in the knees. His grand plan wasn't exactly unique, but only a man of his caliber could possibly see such a plan to fruition.</p><p>Instead, ever the performer, I shrugged, spreading my hands magnanimously. "The surprises never cease! But to answer your question," I finally turned to face him and rested my arms at my sides, "I have no doubt that my aid will be essential if this plan is to go off without a hitch." It was the truth woven into that lie that made slinging it easier, though my hands threatened to shake.</p><p>"And if they attack you again before help arrives?"</p><p>"They wont," I assured him cooly. "After all, I was left for dead, so in their minds, I am. If I reappear, they'll be convinced that I cannot be killed."</p><p>Only seldom did Tsukasa lower the veils of his innermost thoughts. He would rub his chin with his arms half crossed, and that was exactly what he was doing now. He met my eyes, "How are your wounds fairing? It hasn't been long enough for them to have fully healed."</p><p>I joined my sleeves and smiled, "I'm not in any pain, if that's what you're asking."</p><p>"Its not." He sighed, "My concern is that if they worsen or show too easily, they will give you away."</p><p>I laughed in earnest, "I'm not planning on putting myself on display!"</p><p>"I never thought you were." Strangely, he glanced away. That gave me pause. Id never seen him falter.</p><p>"Tell me, my dear, what is actually troubling you?"</p><p>"If they wouldn't listen to you before," he muttered, stepping closer, "then it stands to reason that they will do the same again. If that's the case," he continued, prompting me backwards against the cavern wall, "if they can not hear you, if they won't listen to you of all people, then they are a lost cause."</p><p>I did my damnedest not to gulp. Despite myself, I felt a rouge rise to my cheeks. "If that's how you feel," I steeled myself, looking him square in the eye, "then what is your excuse? By your reasoning, since you are questioning my judgement, then aren't you a lost cause, too?"</p><p>His firm expression cracked with a quirk to his lip. "See, that's where I'm different."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I fully admit that I'm being irrational." His palm touched the wall above my shoulder. "I would rather have you here and safe with me than out there risking your life for the greater good."</p><p>My breath caught as he hunkered down to my level.</p><p>"So, humor me Gen," he rumbled in his chest. His eyes went dark. "Before you go, allow me a thorough inspection of your wounds," he smiled, "to ease my worries."</p><p>I hadn't expected this. My pulse pounded in my ears. It wasn't as though I hadn't wanted him. I'd been silently biding my time for years, pining from afar with little hope of catching his attention even before we wound up in this stone world. But why did it have to be now? Of all times, why now, after I'd met Senku?</p><p>I prayed the conflict warring in my heart didn't project. My throat clenched up, rendering me speechless. All I could muster was a nod, and his lips pressed to mine as gentle as a breeze.</p><p>"Thank you," he breathed and cupped my cheek. "Come with me?"</p><p>I nodded again, and he took my hand in his, leading us outside and into the forest. Where we were headed was a mystery. I was too numb and dizzy, and besides that, all of my attention was glued to his back.</p><p>Eventually, he brought us to a halt and shed the cloak from his shoulders. He spread it out and, before I could object, he set me down at its center and knelt beside me.</p><p>He slid my outer layers down my arms, pooling the cloth behind me before plucking the ties of my waist wrap. The little tricks and items I stored in my clothes were scooted to the grass, and I caught the troubled expression Tsukasa masked behind that wry smile at the sight of my packets of fake blood. Funny. Senku had worn that same look when he'd seen them, too.</p><p>I quivered as the lacing of my undershirt came undone, the heat of Tsukasa's fingers seeping into my skin. My limbs were jelly, and it took no effort for him to reduce me down to nothing but bare skin.</p><p>His eyes raked over the bruises staining my body in splotches of yellows and ruddy purples. A sigh passed through his frown, and I looked away.</p><p>His gentle touch skimmed along my arms. "Gen," he hummed, "they hurt you far worse than you implied."</p><p>I had nothing to say to refute that. My lie was coming back to bite me. Instead, to my shame, I did the oldest trick in the book. I changed the subject. "It shocks me that you would know much about healing wounds," I simpered. "I was under the impression that you seldom endure a blow."</p><p>"You learn to dodge when you don't want to be beaten anymore," he said. "It was through trial and error, but I was naturally built to withstand that sort of abuse. You, on the other hand," he resettled and drew me into his lap, "have a far more capable skill set than simply being built durable." He nuzzled my hair. "Anyone who would dare to maim you is beyond redemption."</p><p>I allowed myself to relax in his arms. His manner belayed his nature, and it grounded me, holding me with such tenderness while every muscle in his body seemed to flex in restraint.</p><p>But what he was saying shook me to my core.</p><p>Was his attack on the village really because of me? It couldn't possibly be that he feared them. From what I'd learned, he'd defeated Kohaku with ease. No. This wasn't from fear.</p><p>I hid my face in his neck. I couldn't condone the slaughter of good people, especially if it was being done in my name. My eyes stung. My hand was being forced, and even if it was toward the direction I'd chosen, it was still painful.</p><p>I had to say something to him, though. My heart throbbed, and I wished that it had only been for the reason of my feelings finally being returned after so long. I smiled, glad Tsukasa couldn't see it or the bitterness that warped it. Everything I wanted always seemed to come at some expense, but this cost was too steep.</p><p>I kissed his jaw, taking in his scent and imagined it wrapping around me like a blanket. His embrace tightened, and everything else faded into the background. "You don't have to fear for my safety this time," I murmured. "I can sew a little mischief, and then the cavalry will arrive."</p><p>"I will still worry until you're in my arms like this again." He tilted my chin up and kissed me soundly. All at once, it was overwhelming yet nowhere near enough. I needed to feel him everywhere, but I also longed to be miles away chipping down the ironclad walls of another's heart.</p><p>The memory of Senku leaning over me in the dead of night as I laid beaten and healing on his bedroll overlapped the present. The two of them were the same man, only separated by a difference of philosophy. I suppose that was all the difference in the world to them.</p><p>For as tender as Tsukasa was to me, I doubted I would ever receive that same kind of affection from Senku. Love was illogical, after all, yet Senku was so warm where Tsukasa kept an air of frigidity around him even now. Perfect foils, they were.</p><p>So long as they stood opposed, this would be the only time I could be with Tsukasa. Once he learned of my betrayal, of all my lies, of Senku being alive and well, then all this, this precious ember that could have grown into something so much greater, would be snuffed.</p><p>How had I put myself in this situation? I was strung between two idealists too inflexible to see from the others perspective. In this scenario, who was the greater fool? Them, for chasing their extremes, or me, for falling for them both?</p><p>I gasped, his body now exposed and reacting against mine. A whimper escaped me, and he smoothed a hand over my back. "Promise me that you will come back to me whole."</p><p>"I won't let them lay a finger on me, I swear." I turned to straddle Tsukasa's lap. My betrayal would cement my fate. I knew that, but up until the point that I warned Senku and the village of what was coming, I could pretend to myself that I would be welcomed back. "And when it is time, I'll return without a scratch."</p><p>"I'm going to hold you to that," he carded his fingers into my hair. I leaned into the touch, a shiver running down my spine. It had been a long time since I'd been with anyone. He offered a finger on my bottom lip and my mouth watered. I moaned as I sucked it in, drenching it. He nudged another to join it, and my mind began to go blessedly clear. I could ignore what was coming for a little while.</p><p>Tsukasa gave a satisfied hum and drew his fingers away. I followed after them, eyes closed, seeking them by feel. I found his collarbone instead and marked my love into his skin.</p><p>One fingertip kneaded my hole, pressing a little more each time until it delved within. His arousal stood proud between us, and I whimpered as I felt it leak just beneath my sternum. Everything about Tsukasa was massive, so I shouldn't have been surprised.</p><p>"Too much?" he retreated until he was barely in at all.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>He smiled and pressed back inside. His free hand cradled my side beneath my arm, and he thumbed over my nipple. He could hold one half of my rib cage in a single hand. It didn't exactly make me feel small, it just made him all the more grand.</p><p>A second finger scissored me open. I bucked toward the intrusion and mouthed up the sculpted column of Tsukasa's throat. He gave me room and I worshiped him, willing my body to relax. For once, I didn't have to speak to get what I wanted. That didn't stop me from moaning as the digits worked their way deeper inside.</p><p>I trapped his cock against my belly, smearing pre down the length. I couldn't have fit both of us in my hand, but I could grind into him. Oh, and his low groan as I brought in my other hand to stroke over his head made me swoon. What could I have been thinking, going turncoat? What could Senku provide that could possibly compare to this?</p><p>"Gen," Tsukasa rasped, and I played over his tip. He buried his fingers deep, and I keened. Tit for tat, back and forth, we toyed with one another's bodies. My head went foggy, and then I was empty and whining at the loss.</p><p>Without so much as a sign of strain, he lifted me. My brain dumped all blood reserves south. I was putty in his hands, eager and wanting.</p><p>He aligned himself as he lowered me down on his shaft. I panted, desperate for him to fill me. He was so big, his girth alone bigger than anything I'd taken before. We'd be lucky if his entire length could fit inside my slight frame. God, did I want it to. The idea made me drunk on hormones.</p><p>My jaw dropped, and I was certain I was drooling as I felt his crown swell inside me. He smirked and kissed the corner of my mouth before lowering me down further. I was powerless to stop him. The weight of responsibility sloughed off me, liberating even as I was submitted to his will.</p><p>I groaned his name and could feel his chuckle rumbling low more so than hear it. There seemed to be no end to his cock. Inch after decadent inch sunk further, and he took his time even still, a glow of pleasure coloring his face.</p><p>All too soon, I was seated on his pelvis, but it freed our hands to once again explore. I fit around him like a perfect sheath, so full I couldn't move, couldn't bend, but I didn't need to. He controlled everything, and I forced myself to let go of the last dregs of my pride, let him use me, let him push away all the little things trying to wedge their way into my thoughts. There were so many more pleasurable things to experience.</p><p>He kissed down from my ear, lifting me up by my hips until I was only truly supported by his grasp and his cock. I writhed, a cry springing free as desperation to be filled again overwhelmed me.</p><p>"So lovely," he murmured, running his eyes up and down. This time it was for a much better reason. He brought me back down hard, spearing me, and I wailed, clinging to his broad shoulders. It was so much, so good, and I was greedy for more.</p><p>I felt my walls clenching around him. He had to feel it too, right? I didn't know if I could withstand this slow lovemaking. I needed it hard and fast, needed to feel it for days. I wanted to take it with me, to stare Senku in the face and see if there was truly anything the scientist could offer that could match this!</p><p>My mind supplied an image of him over me, thrusting inside me, kissing me with as much attention and passion he gave to his projects.</p><p>No! That wasn't fair! It would never happen. So why did I want to leave all this behind?</p><p>"Tsuk-haa-sa!" I gulped at the air, "Please!" I squirmed in his hold. I needed him to fuck me into the grass, for him to leave his own set of bruises marring my flesh. I needed it to hurt, damnit! Then, maybe I'd feel justified for leaving besides just to satisfy a fleeting notion of human decency.</p><p>He flipped us over, hooking my knees over his shoulders, and thrust hard enough to cut off my yelp of surprise. His hair spilled over my legs, settling into a wide curtain, shielding me from everything else in the world. There was only him and me.</p><p>Whatever had been holding him back was long gone. He descended on my in a barrage of pleasure, and I screamed his name like a god's, begging for more, please, yes, more!</p><p>He gave me what I asked, wrapping his hand around my cock and pumping in time with each thrust. My body was no more than a plaything for his amusement, and I loved him for it. I didn't have to think, just give and receive the manifestations of his lust.</p><p>My spine arched, and he brought me to greater heights. I opened to him and watched his expression glaze over as a deep moan reverberated in his chest. He took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them over my head, slamming into me like a jackhammer.</p><p>Praise streamed from my lips in a mindless litany, quickly devolving into sobs and moans. There was no end to his stamina, but I was fast approaching mine. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to fuck me until I blacked out! I didn't want to think about what would happen after. I just wanted this to last.</p><p>And all at once I fell apart, streaking my belly with white. My voice stoppered with silent screams as a climax higher than I'd ever known crashed through me. I felt him thrust once, twice more into me, and then a gush of warmth spilled over my insides.</p><p>He braced himself on an elbow, bent down to capture my lips. I welcomed it, anything to keep my encroaching thoughts at bay.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight," he offered between kisses.</p><p>I discovered my hands were free and wove them into his dark hair, pulling him down for another deep kiss. That memory of Senku hovering over me as Tsukasa was now haunted me. No, I knew full well that Senku only had eyes for his works, but I was weak, and Tsukasa was staring right back at me.</p><p>I smiled up at him, "Tonight."</p><p>And never again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>